


act up

by slutfornoel



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Multi, for you dense, he's editing, major thigh appreciation, please read this, porn with a plot sorta, stuff for both genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutfornoel/pseuds/slutfornoel
Summary: you get horny while Cody is editing





	act up

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this :) and you have a ᵖᵉⁿᶦˢ skip to this symbol ^^ and if you have a ᵛᵃᵍᶦⁿᵃ goto the part with this symbol + +, when the gendered part end go to the part after this °°°°°°°°°°°°°

You look over at Cody while he's editing a video. You notice how cute he looks when he is trying to focus and think about something. How a few strands of his hair fall on to his face, how muscular his arms look as he moves his mouse around. The way his bones move up and down on his perfectly tanned hands as he types with his beautiful thick fingers. You notice how big, hot and muscular his thighs look as he bounces his leg up and down. You think about how nice it would be to grind against his thick thighs, how nice the bulge in his pants would feel up against you. You walk over to Cody, he wraps his arm around you as you sit on his lap.

"Hey babe, I'm thinking about taking a break from editing in a bit wanna get some food?" Cody says with that little smile that drives you insane from how cute it is.

"Well, actually I had a different idea of what we could do," you say while starting to grind your ass on his upper thigh. 

"oh," he says a bit bothered, "I don't know, thinking about it now I think I should continue editing, there is a lot of footage I need to cut down," He goes back to editing after running his fingers threw your hair. 

"Please, I need you, I'm so horny for you and your gorgeous thighs" you whine.

"not right now, try again later when I'm almost done" Cody tries to ignore you while you pout. You try to be patient and wait for him to finish but you could tell he still had another couple hours of work to do.

"Cody," you say pitching the end of his name higher, you look at him, pouting and trying to give some puppy- eyes. Cody looks away from his screen to look at you, "fine" he says reluctantly.

"yippee!" You get off of Cody momentarily to take your shirt and pants off :)

^^ Your dick twitches as you sit back down on Cody's lap, "oh god, I'm so ready for this" you exclaim. "What are you excited for love?" Cody asks in a low sexy voice, "tell me".

"I'm excited for you to fuck me roughly, for you to fill me up with your big member and for you to cum inside me." You start moving your ass back and forth on his thigh, You feel him and yourself grow harder when you near his upper thigh. The bigger man leans over to kiss your baren body, sucking your neck leaving you with hickies. 

"What makes you even think you deserve all this good treatment?" He groans in between soft kisses. 

"I've been so good to this past week, following all your orders, I haven't touched myself unless you said I could, I've pleasured you anytime you asked, even when you were filming that video with your friends and they couldn't see me under the table" You say trying to convince him that you are worthy. 

"ok, I guess you deserve it" You continue grinding on Cody's lap and he starts palming you through your boxer, creating a wet spot from pre-cum. "ok honey, now get on your knees okay?"

"yes, sir" you get off his lap a bit sad that you no longer have that friction on your dick. You kneel down and start unbuttoning Cody's waistband and pulling them down to his ankles. He steps out of them and kicks them a few feet to the left. Through the fabric of Cody's boxer briefs, you see how hard Cody is just from grinding against him, you can see the outline of one of his dick veins

~~

\+ +You feel your heartbeat in your clit as you sit back down on Cody's lap, "oh god, I'm so ready for this" you exclaim. "What are you excited for love?" Cody asks in a low sexy voice, "tell me".

"I'm excited for you to fuck me roughly, for you to fill me up with your big member and for you to cum inside me." You start moving your ass back and forth on his thigh, You feel him grow harder as you get wetter and wetter when you near his upper thigh. The bigger man leans over to kiss your baren body, sucking your neck leaving you with hickies. He starts fondling your sexy breast, you moan. 

"What makes you even think you deserve all this good treatment?" He groans in between soft kisses.

"I've been so good to this past week, following all your orders, I haven't touched myself unless you said I could, I've pleasured you anytime you asked, even when you were filming that video with your friends and they couldn't see me under the table" You say trying to convince him that you are worthy.

"ok, I guess you deserve it" You continue grinding on Cody's lap and he starts rubbing circles around your cunt with his oh so desirable fingers, creating a wet spot from pre-cum. "ok honey, now get on your knees okay?"

"yes, sir" you get off his lap a bit sad he is no longer touching you. You kneel down and start unbuttoning Cody's waistband and pulling them down to his ankles. He steps out of them and kicks them a few feet to the left. Through the fabric of Cody's boxer briefs, you see how hard Cody is just from grinding against him, you can see the outline of his dick veins

°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

"You've already made me so hard, it so hard and its all for you, I want you to play with it," Cody says referring to his member. 

You blush and bite your lip "can I touch it?"

"mhm," the older man responds. You then pull his cock out of his underwear, slowly stroking it. You hear quiet moans from Cody, once again feeling your lower parts twitch.

"Can I suck it"

"Yes", you take immerse his cock in your mouth and start bouncing your head up and down, get his shaft and head nice and wet. The sound of Cody moaning fills your ear like water filling a cup. 

"Now lemme fuck that pretty little hole of yours," Cody says while pulling your head up by your chin so you're forced to stop sucking him and look into his stunning eyes. "You'd love that, wouldn't you, my little cock slut," 

"yes, sir,"

:)

^^ "take your underwear off, now," Cody demanded. You promptly take them off, knowing that you and Cody are now fully in the nude, your dick throbs for attention. You and Cody walked over to the couch behind his desk, he sits down and you sit on top of him facing away from him. Your ass pressed against his warm- throbbing phallus. Cody put his hand in front of your mouth, "spit!" Cody then lubes his cock up with your spit, making sure its as slick as oil. Before Cody puts his member in you he stretches your ass out with his thick fingers, pumping in and out till he feels you are ready. He takes his fingers out, you then hover above his crotch waiting for him to align himself with your asshole. Cody does so, then, without warning, he rams his big cock inside you. Not letting you adjust he slams in and out of you, the sound of his and your's moans fill his office. You're getting closer and closer, you can feel it building up in your stomach, your balls longing to release. 

Cody stops, you groan in the loss of pleasure. "what the fuck are you doing" you whimper realizing he is holding you down so you cant bounce on his cock. 

"I thought remembered you wanted to try cock warming, you know that thing where we just sit together while I'm inside you,"

"Yes, I remember what it is, but this is hardly the time to do this. When all I want you to do its fuck me roughly,"

"well, you didn't say that when we were discussing it previously, now stop whining," Cody said then smacked your ass making you moan.

"I very much dislike you right now" Still not being and to move your ass very much you rest your back on Cody's muscular and hairy chest, trying to enjoy the small pleasure that brought you.

The bigger man rested his head against your shoulder, enjoy what it felt like to be inside you. The feeling of your tight ass around his length was all he hoped it would be and more. The two of you sit like this for a few minutes.

Cody realizes how needy and horny you are and decides to have a little fun with you. He pulls your ass closer to him causing his member to go deeper inside you. He lightly rocks the two of you back and forth. The friction it was causing you to have with your dick is intoxicating. He stops again, you whine in frustration. As much as you hate how he keeps stoping you still love the feeling of him inside you. 

Without warning, he thrust out of you then back in to. In... out... in...out... in.. out... 

"mhm, fuck, oh god Cody, oh you feel so good, mhm" you moan. You're getting close again, "oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," midway through your long orgasm Cody stops and throws you off of him. Taking your underwear, he puts on his pants and shirt then leaves the room.

"You fucking bitch," you say as your body twitches from all the pleasure you had just moments ago on his sofa.

Without you knowing Cody then goes to the bathroom to relieve himself so he isn't in pain from blue balling himself. He thinks of the way you look when you came, the way your ass felt around his cock. He stokes himself with your underwear, oh how he pining to moan your name, but no. He must not give you the satisfaction of hearing it so he covers his mouth with his hand. He cums onto your underwear and cleans himself up.

He returns you his office to see you still on the sofa with your shirt now on. He throws your cum coated boxers at you, puts on his headphones and goes back to editing. 

~~

++"take your underwear off, now," Cody demanded. You promptly take them off, knowing that you and Cody are now fully in the nude, you grow wetter and wetter the pulse in your pussy becoming more apparent. You and Cody walked over to the couch behind his desk, he sits down and you sit on top of him facing away from him. Your ass pressed against his warm- throbbing phallus. Cody put his hand in front of your mouth, "spit!" Cody then lubes his cock up with your spit, making sure its as slick as oil. Before mounting you he takes his fingers and starts rubbing your clit using your natural juices for lubricant and to make sure your hole is warmed up and ready for his enormous size he puts his chode like fingers inside you. He pumps in and put till he thinks you are ready. He hears your moans and knows your ready and takes them out. You then hover above his crotch waiting for him to align himself with your pussy. Cody does so, then, without warning, he rams his big cock inside you. Not letting you adjust he slams in and out of you, the sound of his and your's moans fill his office. You're getting closer and closer, you can feel it building up in your stomach, your body yearning for release. 

Cody stops, you groan in the loss of pleasure. "what the fuck are you doing" you whimper realizing he is holding you down so you cant bounce on his cock. 

"I thought remembered you wanted to try cock warming, you know that thing where we just sit together while I'm inside you,"

"Yes, I remember what it is, but this is hardly the time to do this. When all I want you to do its fuck me roughly,"

"well, you didn't say that when we were discussing it previously, now stop whining," Cody said then smacked your ass making you moan.

Cody realizes how needy and horny you are and decides to have a little fun with you. He pulls your ass closer to him causing his member to go deeper inside your pussy. He lightly rocks the two of you back and forth. The friction it was causing you to have aginst you clit is intoxicating. He stops again, you whine in frustration. As much as you hate how he keeps stopping you but still love the feeling of him inside you. 

Again without warning, he thrust out of you then back in to. In... out... in...out... in.. out...

"mhm, fuck, oh god Cody, oh you feel so good, mhm" you moan. You're getting close again, "oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," midway through your long orgasm Cody stops and throws you off of him taking your underwear, puts on his pants and shirt then leaves the room.

"You fucking bitch," you say as your body twitches on his sofa.

Without you knowing Cody then goes to the bathroom to relieve himself so he isn't in pain from blue balling himself. He thinks of the way you look when you came, the way your pussy felt around his cock. He wants to moan your name but he doesn't want to give you the satisfaction of hearing that so he covers his mouth with his hand. He cums onto your panties and cleans himself up. 

He returns you his office to see you still on the sofa with your shirt now on. He throws your cum coated panties at you, puts on his headphones and goes back to editing.


End file.
